


Loving You Is Easy, Missing You Will Be Hard

by EvieMcGarrett10



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieMcGarrett10/pseuds/EvieMcGarrett10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, you and I were different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Is Easy, Missing You Will Be Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> As always: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all of your ongoing support for my fics. Reading your wonderful comments and receiving kudos is such an awesome feeling! I am very glad that you like them!
> 
> I hope you like this one too!

“Thank you Marcel for doing this on such short notice, I really appreciate it,” Jude said to the chef on the other line before he hung up.   
  
Once that call was done, he received another one telling him that his and Zero's suits were ready to be picked up. Jude looked at the clock. He had just enough time to get them and get ready for tonight before Zero got home from talking to several contractors and interior designers for the house they owned. At first Zero was confused as to why he had declined going with him, but Jude had other plans for them. Jude knew that Zero thought he was officially going crazy, but as far as he was concerned, whatever kept the blonde out of his hair worked for him.   
  
With Jelena getting shot and the police making the rounds, too much was going on in Devils Nation. Add to that, the clock was still ticking concerning Zero's trade. Now more than ever, their relationship needed to be strong and stable because whatever came at them, they had to be ready for. As he left his home office and made his way to his car, he thought about how this was as good a time as any to be having his first official date with Gideon. Sure, by this point, they were way passed having a first date what with everything that they’ve been through and are still going through, but he did tell Zero that he would take him out on a date in public when he was ready to be with him.

So much had happened since he said that to him that to be honest, he had completely forgotten about that. Now, with the looming dark cloud that was Zero being ripped away from him, it was essential for them to have this time together and solidify their love. It sounded so cheesy, but it didn’t make it any less true.

His phone started to vibrate and his lover’s smiling face appeared on the screen. Jude chuckled like he always did. Zero had been debating what kind of contact picture Jude should have of him on his cell and settled for one with a goofy smile. For now, though, he was going to ignore him because he was on a mission and it was one he was determined to follow through on.

 

**************************************************************

 

_Jude has seriously gone off the deep end_ , thought Zero.

His boyfriend was not answering his phone and when he did get back to him, it was with a cryptic text saying that he should get ready to meet up with him in an hour with no mention of what it was they were doing.

Zero would play along for now, but he did not like it. As he made his way to the bedroom, he spied something on the bed. He made his way over and saw that it was a garment bag made specifically for a suit. The lettering read Georgio Armani. Next to it was a paper bag with a shoe box, also Armani.

_What the hell is going on?_

As he opened the garment bag, he couldn’t help himself and whistled. This must be the most kick ass suit I have ever seen, he said to himself. Something dropped on the floor. A notecard that read: _Wear this suit and the shoes. Don’t think too much, just do it. A limo will be waiting for you outside_.

_Yup, I’m sleeping with a total looney tune_ , Zero thought, but did as he was told. It did not take him an hour to get ready, but when he looked outside, the limo was already there.  

_Here goes nothing._

He locked the door to the house and came down the steps. The limo driver must have been watching for him because the elderly man came out of the driver’s side to come open the door for him.

“Mr. Zero,” he driver said with a tip of his hat. “It is my honor to make your acquaintance, sir. My family and I are big fans of yours. Mr. Kinkade has instructed me to drive you tonight. It should take us thirty minutes to an hour to arrive at our destination depending on the weekday traffic,” Zero was told as the door was opened.

“Did he say where we were going?”

“I am not at liberty to say, sir, but should you insist on knowing, Mr. Kinkade said to call him.”

Zero sighed and took one last look at the driver, “Okay. Thanks.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Zero.”

Zero climbed inside and pretty soon, they were on the road. The limo driver was giving off some serious Alfred Pennyworth vibes. As long as he did not end up dead in a ditch somewhere, he was cool.

 

***************************************************************************************

 

Jude looked at his watch, but when he looked up, the limo was rounding the corner.

_Perfect timing._ The sun was just beginning to make its decent over the horizon when the vehicle stopped in front of him. The limo driver got out to open the door and what came out of said door had Jude completely and utterly transfixed.

Gideon was wearing the black suit that Jude had left for him and indeed he was wearing _it_! There never was a man dead or alive that can wear articles of clothing like the man before him and be such a thing of beauty. Jude had debated on whether to give him a white or Devil Red dress shirt and right now, looking at the results, choosing Devil Red was the wise choice. The tie was black as well so Zero was wearing his team colors and boy did he leave an impression on the mind! That trademark smirk was on his lover’s face and knowing what was underneath that suit. . . well Jude might just have to cut the night short although he was really hoping he could last the night without doing so.

“As promised Mr. Kinkade,” the driver said.

“Thanks Al. Pick us up later at the time we agreed on?” Jude asked.

“Certainly, sir. I bid you both a wonderful night,” Al directed at them with a kind smile.

Zero was already standing next to Jude when the limo drived off when he said, “Why do I feel like some damn package being delivered?”

“A freaking smoking hot package you mean? I might have mentioned to Al that he was driving with precious cargo.”

“Well, I guess that explains the knowing look.”

“He’s a Devils fan and a Zero fan. He and his kids worship the ground you walk on so even if he didn’t know that you and I are together, he would have treated you as such.”

“How well do you know the guy?”

“Not that much but mentioning you does something to people.”

“Tell me about it. He would lay his kill at my feet and you eye-fuck me when I’m in a suit. Honestly can you be any more subtle?”

“You’re too much for us mere mortals.”

Zero laughed at that and kissed him. Jude returned it with fervor.

“Oh, so you did miss me while you were in crazy town this week?”

“I always miss you. Sorry that I led you to believe I was going insane with all the cryptic. I just couldn’t let you spoil my surprise.”

“What exactly is the surprise? I don’t even know where we are.”

“We are on the outskirts of LA. This house is owned by this local celebrity chef I met in college. He’s letting us use it tonight.”

“For what?”

“You’ll see.”

Jude took his Gideon’s hand and interlaced their fingers, taking him up the stairs and into the house. As Jude led Gideon into the dining room and watched for Zero’s reaction.

“Wow!”

“You like?” Jude asked anxiously.

The table was set up by the chef himself for a dinner date. The red and black accents worked perfectly and Jude realized that Chef Marcel had really outdone himself. The candles, the plate setting, the napkins all came together in a perfect mix of Devils colors to create a romantic dinner for two.

“This is. . . well I don’t even know what to say. I do sense a theme though,” Zero said with wide eyes and a smile.

Jude could tell that Zero was stunned and he laughed. “Really? Well, I was mostly going for I’m- taking-you-out-on-a-date-stupid.”

“Date?”

“I told you I would didn’t I?”

“Yeah you did. I’d forgotten all about that.”

“For a while I did too. Going out with Marcus was business, but this? This is all about us. No team. No Lionel. No Jelena. Just us.”

“I can live with that.”

“Take a seat. I’ll go get our food.”

Jude walked into the kitchen where everything had been laid out for them. All the food was in its designated tray so all he had to do was pick what he wanted first. He walked back out with trays in both hands and set one in front of Zero and the other he placed where his seat was.

“This looks really good,” Zero said.  

“Right? Let’s eat, I’m starving!”

“So am I.”

Romance never looked as good as it did this night. . . .

 

**********************************************************************************

 

“So, yeah I thought you were losing your mind and I did have plans to tell you what the fuck was going on, but I backed off to see if you came to your senses. Today was the last straw, though, when you said you weren’t going with me to talk business about the house,” Zero admonished as he finished his dinner.

“I’m really sorry about all that, but I needed to get all this taken care of in a short amount of time. Marcel really came through and Armani sends his regards.”

“Yeah, he did send me a great one.”

“More like he custom made it just for you and express mailed it.”

“What? You serious?”

“Yup, I personally explained to his team what was going to happen tonight and apparently he is a fan of yours too. I was told that he designed and made it all in a week’s time. Didn’t even cost a dime. It was a gift for you and me.”

“Wow.”

“Exactly. The shoes I picked out for you.”

Zero looked at him with that smile that made Jude’s insides melt. It was the smile that also dubbed as a look of wonder, like Zero was enthralled by everything that came out if Jude’s mouth.

They were just about done with dessert when Jude said, “So, there’s more.”

“Didn’t know the sex would come this soon, but hell if I’ll deny you anything right now.”

“Down, boy. Not that. Yet.”

“Okay, so what’s still on your agenda.”

“Finish up the last of your cake and I’ll go get that ready.”

Jude ran off for the living room. He turned on the stereo and made sure that the song he wanted was ready to go. When he turned around, he saw Zero was already there watching him.

“What are you up to Jude?”

Jude just smiled and turned on the music. He extended his hand and said, “Dance with me?”

“I’ve never really danced with a guy before.”

“You’re never too old to learn something new.”

“But wait, who leads?”

“Just get over here Gideon.”

Zero did as he was told, but not without trepidation.

“Here. Hold me like this and I’ll just grab a hold of you like this,” Jude instructed.  

“Since when are you an expert at this?”

“Since when do you talk so damn much?”

Zero sighed.

The soft music drifted all around the room and both men swayed to the lilting and soothing sounds. “This is a first for me,” Zero said quietly.

“I’m glad I get to share this with you,” Jude responded in a whisper.

They dance quietly, barely making a sound when Zero asked, “What are you thinking Jude?”

“That I would like to stay like this forever. Having you here in my arms is the best possible place I could ever imagine being.”

“Me too. You didn’t have to go all out you know. We could have just had dinner and a movie and I would have been satisfied.”

“I know, but given the circumstances, I wanted to make this night extra special. You did something for me, for us, when you bought the house you grew up in and by giving me access to all your money. You put us first and I wanted to show you how you are always on my mind too.”

Zero turned to look at him. “I was not asking for any type of payment.”

“True, but right now, you deserve it.”

Zero stayed silent and let Jude lead him in their slow dance when he suddenly blurted, “I’m scared.”

“What?”

“I’m scared about what comes next.”

Jude was surprised for a second at his lover’s revelation, but then composed himself and said, “So am I.”

“Really?”

“Yes. So I got you something.”

Jude let go of Zero and reached into his pocket and took out a small box. “Here. Open it.”

“You’re extremely bossy tonight,” Zero chuckled.

“And you are turned on by power so I figured I’d go full on tonight.”

“Just one more reason why I fell in love with you.”

“Go on.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll open it,” Zero said with a hint of exasperation, but the look on his face was worth every single penny Jude had spent. Inside the box was a black gold ring with an inlaid red garnet stone setting.

“Damn, you held nothing back did you?”

“Nope, I did not,” Jude said with a smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to get down on one knee and all that?”

“If it were that kind of ring yes, but this is a promise ring.”

“What type of promise?”

Jude took the ring from Zero’s hand and put it on his middle finger on his left hand.

“A promise that neither you nor I will forget this moment or any other moment that you and I have been together. There is too much going on between us. Too much love, too much pain, too much fight left. You and I are not done and there is nothing on this earth that will get in the way. Once upon a time, I was pushover and you were an unforgiving asshole. Tonight, you and I take and what’s ours. This is us.”

Zero paused for a second before kissing Jude. Hard. Jude reciprocated and knew that Zero felt the same way he did. If Zero ended up being traded, he would leave him and everything he had worked so hard for in Jude’s hands. In return, Zero would take with him a solitary ring. In retrospect, it seemed very insignificant from Jude’s part because a ring could not compare to what Zero had done.

“I only wish I could give you more, Gideon.”

“You’ve given me enough and so much more. For the longest time, it’s just been me. It was only ever me,” Zero said as he touched his forehead to Jude’s. They stayed like that for long time. How long, neither one would be able to say.

“So I guess this really makes me the wifey then, huh?”

Jude laughed. “Maybe. I mean you’d look good in white.”

“Nope, if I ever marry you, it will be in this little number you got for me. For once in your life you actually picked out something with style.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true, but I have enough style for the both of us, so we’re good.”

“Jerk.”

“Your jerk.”

“Yeah you are.”

“Cut the night short, Jude, and take me home.”

“But I had other things. . .”

“Forget about them. Let’s just get out of here. Call Al and tell him to come early.”

“Now who’s being bossy?”

“You’re used to it.”

“Will it always be like this between us? Push and shove?” Jude asked as he took his cell out and dialed Al’s number.

“If we wanna keep life interesting, then yes. We’re a team. And just so you know, you and I are very nearly on our way to becoming a power couple. Alone, we can be formidable. Together, well, let’s just say epic does not even begin to cover it,” Zero said with sincerity.

Jude gave Zero a smirk before Al picked up his cell. The conversation was short and pretty soon, they were in the back of the limo, driving back to L.A. Once home, they said goodnight to Al and just barely managed to wait until the limo was out of sight before Zero and Jude groped each other all the way to the front door and into the house. Whether or not any neighbors saw their little explicit show was of very little importance to the men currently trying to take their clothes off as fast as they could.

 

***************************************************************************************

 

Once morning came, Zero still lay asleep in bed as Jude woke up. Gideon’s ring glinted in the morning light and Jude would be damned if he didn’t feel all kinds of possessiveness towards his lover every time he looked at that ring. Zero said he would never take it off and hadn’t Jude’s chest puffed out at that! Like everything else, Zero saw right through him and knew that there was more to the promise the ring symbolized and Jude told him as much. Once Zero realized he was right in his assumptions, Zero took the ring and put it on his ring finger.

“For us, this is a done deal. Let’s mess with everyone else’s head though and laugh as they lose their shit!” Zero exclaimed.

Jude had never laughed so hard or from such happiness. “You’re mine Gideon. Let everyone know that!”

“Sir, yes sir!”

“Don’t be an ass and kiss me, you idiot!”

“Always, Mr. Kinkade.”

The night was a good one and Jude was sad to see it end since he had put so much effort into it being special, but he knew that it was a day that neither of them would forget soon.  Jude kissed Gideon softly on the forehead before making his way to the bathroom. There would be many trials ahead and possibly much pain, but they would get through this. They loved each other too much for this to all end so suddenly.

Later, Jude wasn’t surprised when Zero waltzed into the bathroom and joined him in the shower. Even as he grumbled that he would be late for the day’s errands, Jude wouldn’t have his morning go any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> The music that I envisioned Zero and Jude dancing to is James Bay's album Chaos and the Calm and the song that I think really fits them is Need the Sun To Break. The whole album is completely and utterly beautiful and I highly recommend it if you haven't already heard it or bought it. 
> 
> The ring that Jude gave Zero is inspired by the one at the following link: http://www.razosringshop.com/store/p136/Black_Rhodium_or_Black_Gold_1.35Cts_Red_Garnet_Men%27s_Wedding_Band.html


End file.
